The present invention relates to messaging processing technology and more specifically, to verifying authenticity of a message.
With the rapid development of information technology, message exchanging tools have become an essential part of people's lives. Innumerable messages are exchanged through these tools for business or personal requirements. The message can be a chat message, a web message, an e-mail message or any other message sent from a device to any other device(s), etc. The message can be a data packet sent from one messaging client to any other client(s). For example, the message can be a text message, an image message, an audio message, a video message, or any other multimedia message.
A message may sometimes be provided as electronic evidence, however proving the authenticity of a message, in practice, is the problem that the subject invention seeks to solve. The traditional way to prove the authenticity of a message is to save a copy of the message on the server side and to then compare the message, on the messaging client side, with the saved copy, on the server side, to verify the authenticity of the message on the messaging client side.